El Rito
by Piwi-nee-chan
Summary: Serena está apunto de casarse, y todas las chicas están felices por ello. Pero antes de unirse en matrimonio, hay algo que la novia debe hacer... Yuri Explícito. Entren enterad@s
1. Chapter 1

El Rito

Ya las chicas tenían 19 años. Ami estaba en segundo año de medicina, Rei dirigía el templo se su abuelo mientras éste viajaba por el mundo en un crucero, Lita había puesto un salón de té en el que le iba muy bien y Mina estaba en proceso de grabar un disco. Serena estaba planeando su boda con Darien. Ya se habían comprometido y la fecha estaba fijada para 2 días más.

Cada una le había llevado un regalo a los novios. La familia de la princesa aún estaba en shock, y el padre de la rubia había caído en depresión un par de semanas al darse cuenta que su hija predilecta iba a formar su propio nido.

Esa noche, todas las chicas se habían juntado en casa de Mina. Faltaba muy poco para que Serena ya no fuera de ellas, sino que de un chico. Lita se había esmerado con los bocadillos, Rei no había sido tan apática como de costumbre y Ami se había olvidado por completo de los exámenes de grado. Cada una se esmeraba en compartir los mejores momentos con la novia.

-Chicas….-decía Serena, mientras se intentaba recuperar de un ataque de risa luego de ver a Rei bailar como idiota.- Chicas… me están haciendo tan feliz… ¿Se repetirá esto cuando ya esté casada?

-¡Tenlo por seguro!-respondió Ami.

-Aunque tenga que ser más corto porque tendrás que correr a prepararle la cena a Darien…-acotó Lita.

-Él ya sabe que al comienzo será comida rápida…a menos que quiera morir por intoxicación-dijo Rei, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Rei!

-Eso no es cierto… además, si necesitamos comida…- Serena miró de frente a Lita, quien comenzó a reír.

-Pero igual vas a tener que aprender a cocinar…-finalizó Mina, quien entraba al salón con más bebidas.

Todas quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Ninguna quería terminar esos minutos.

-Serena…

-Dime, Ami…

-Eh…-ella se sonrojó un poco, pero preguntó con voz firme- ¿Ya… ya has, eh… intimado con Darien?

-¡Ami!-replicó Rei - ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?

-Es que… -la chica se complicó un poco - ¿Qué pasaría si Chibiusa naciera antes? Digo, cuando fuimos al siglo XX nos dijeron que Serena fue madre a los 22, pero… ¿Y si fuera madre antes?

-¿O si tuviera gemelos?

-¡¡Dos Chibiusas?? No, por favor…- rió la rubia.

-A mí me gustaría ser tía de gemelos…-comentó Lita, mirando a todas las chicas sustancialmente.

-A mí no me gustaría ser madre de gemelos – negó Mina - ¡No los podría reconocer!- agregó.

-A mí me gustaría…-dijo Rei, sorbiendo inmediatamente su jugo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ami, intrigada.

-Porque serían dos niños complementarios en todos los aspectos…

-Por lo mismo no me gustarían. Imagina, uno que sea un demonio con patas y otro que tenga vocación de sacerdote…

-¿Pero tendrían que ser niños ambos o parejita?-Preguntó Serena, interesada en el tema.

-Pareja, obvio-dijo la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie.-Pero… no has respondido la pregunta…

-¿Ah?...¡Ah!, esa… pues…-Serena se hizo un lío.- Eh, pues….

-¿Pues…?-corearon las chicas, todas encima de ella.

-No…

-¿Qué?- Respondieron juntas, mientras se dejaban caer en los sillones otra vez.

-No… no he querido hacer nada aún, porque….

-¿Quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio?-inquirió Rei.

-No, no es eso….es-

-Entonces no niegas que tienes ganas…-insinuó Mina, pícara.

-Si… digo, ¡No, claro que no!-respondió airada.

-¿Ves? ¡No lo niegas!

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti…-fingió escandalizarse Lita.

-Yo te entiendo…-ayudó Ami, riéndose.

Rei sólo se reía.

-¡No es nada de eso!-Gritó la novia- Sólo… sólo es que me da miedo…

-¿Que te duela?

-No… que no lo haga…bien.

-Da lo mismo-respondió Mina, sorbiendo su jugo y mirando el reloj de la pared.- ¡Guau! ¿Vieron la hora?

-¡Dios! ¡Tengo que llegar a casa!-gritó Ami, espantada. Eran ya las 2 de la madrugada y ninguna lo sentía.

-¡Yo también!

-¡El templo!

-Serena, como tú te quedas a dormir…-dijo Mina- no hay problema. Chicas, les llamo un taxi de inmediato.

Despidieron ambas rubias a las demás chicas fuera del edificio, y al sufir, ambas se tiraron a los sillones.

-¡Uf!-suspiró Mina.-No te imaginas lo difícil que es ahora juntarnos todas... y más encima organizarnos...

-Gracias, Mina, por ello...

-No me queda otra. ¡Mira que ser la líder de las Sailor Scouts no es nada fácil!

-¿Cómo que líder? ¡Esa soy yo!

-Nop- dijo la chica, levantándose y yendo al sillón de Serena, haciéndose un espacio y depositando la cabeza de la princesa en sus rodillas.- Tú eres la Princesa a la que hay que proteger. Y yo-dijo, recalcando- soy la líder de tu guardia.

-Bueno...-concedió la otra, con losojos semicerrados. Ya tenía sueño.

-¡Oye!¡No te duermas!

-¿Ah? Pero tengo sueño- murmuró, sentándose y tallandose los ojos.

-Pero yo no te pedí que te quedaras sólo porque tengo ganas de pasar contigo la noche y hacer pijama party... Artemis y Luna me dijeron que hay un rito que se debe hacer antes que te cases...

-¿Ah?- Serena se despertó por completo.-¿Y... qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-¿Tú sola? Nada. Tengo que hacerlo yo...-dijo Mina, alzándose y llevando los vasos a la cocina. La lunar la siguió con las galletas.

-¿Y qué se supone que es?-volvió a preguntar, mientras la venusiana lavaba los platos y lo demás.

-No sé... Artemis me dio las indicaciones generales, pero dijo que - e imitó la voz de su gato, que por cierto, estaba esa noche en casa de Serena junto a Luna- "llegado el momento, tu espíritu te guiará". No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que se supone que deba hacer, pero...-se encogió de hombros y cerró la llave.

-Bueno... si tú estás tan relajada...-Serena apagó la luz de la cocina y salió al living.

-Ok. Entonces... Serena, ¿Puedes ver qué luna hay hoy? No lo recuerdo...

La chica obedició, y miró hacia el cielo por la ventana.

-Es Luna lle...-gritó, cada vez con menos intensidad. No terminó la frase, pues cayó dormida al suelo.

-Hemos comenzado el rito...-murmuró Mina, acercándose a recogerla y llevándola a uno de los sillones.

Pues... este es una especie de introducción a lo que viene... Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

El rito

El rito.

-¿Qué... qué me pasó?-murmuró Serena, abriendo los ojos. Estaba todo oscuro, salvo por la luz clara que entraba por la ventana abierta. Recordó donde estaba, y llamó algo insegura.-¿Mina?

-¡Acá estoy!-oyó que le respondían. Apareció la chica de pelo largo vestida íntegramente de blanco, con un vestido sencillo atado por un cinturón, y descalza.- Te quedaste dormida, hace unos 20 minutos...

-¿Y esa cosa del rito...?

-Ya tengo todo listo para hacerlo. Pero antes necesito que te cambies de ropa...

-¿Ah? Pero no traje nada.. al menos, que pudiera servir...¡no me avisaste!

-No te preocupes... está todo en mi cuarto. Tienes 5 minutos...

-¿Tan poco?- dijo Serena, irguiéndose para ir a cambiarse. Al llegar, vio sobre la cama un vestido igual al de Mina. Se lo puso, y salió al pasillo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó, mientras la veía acercarse desde el baño.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, pero tienes que repetir exactamente lo que yo te diga... ¿ok?

-Bueno...

-¡Pero cierra los ojos!

Mina la tomó de la mano, y la guió al living.

-Ábrelos.

Mina estaba frente a ella, con sus manos llenas de pétalos de rosa blancos.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Shhhhht!-la silenció, frunciendo el ceño.-Desde ahora, todo tiene que ser con solemnidad...

-¿Con qué?-susurró la de cachitos.

-¡Con solemnidad!-susurró a su vez la de media cola.- Repite luego de mí...-se aclaró la voz, y dijo:

-¡Oh, Diosas de la Luna! Bendigan a estas hijas que, frente a una nuevo paso, han de purificar su espíritu para abrirse a la vida nueva...

Oh... Diosas de la Luna...- Serena comenzó, pero su memoria le recordó otro ruego- Permitan a vuetras hijas el descubrir la verdadera puerta de inicio... dejen que sus ofrendas de esta noche les ayuden a continuar en este paso que sigue...

Guíen a estas hijas-continuó Mina, inspirada- para que los pasos que siguan los den sin tropiezos, y para que ste rito sea perfecto, como ustedes lo requieren.

Acto seguido, mina traspasó un poco de los pétalos a las manos de Serena, y juntas los dejron caer sobre la cabeza de la otra, a la luz de la Luna.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y luego Mina guió de la mano a Serena hacia el baño.

-¡Guau!-dijo la novia, al ver un camino de velas que terminaban en la gran tina que Mina tenía.

-Serena...

-¡Lo siento! Eh... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Se supone que tengo que bañarte...

-¿Qué?

-Oye, es el rito...-le dijo la cantante, mientras la hacía entrar y cerraba la puerta. -Déjame ver si el agua no está muy caliente...

-Entonces, yo me desnudo...

-Nop. Eso lo tengo que hacer yo también.

-¡No se vale!¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer yo?

-Lo que te diga...

Serena se cruzó de brazos e inflando sus mejillas, molesta.

Mina la vio, y rió suavemente. Agitó el agua, echó unos cuantos pétalos blancos y fue donde la novia. Le separó los brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Se supone que, po esta noche, tengo que esmerarme en complacer al la futura Reina. Debo purficarla para que pueda enfrentarse al amor limpia como un lirio...Y no estoy diciendo que no te vayas a bañar mañana...

-¡Mina!

-¡No se me enoje la damita!-reclamó la chica, poniendo su índice en los labios de su "jefa". La llevó al frente de la tina, y le cerró los ojos con su mano.

-Diosa Venus-invocó-, permite a esta virgen el purificarse en tus manantiales, para que luego pueda proseguir el camino que tú le has trazado con tanto esmero...- Comenzó a desatarle el moño con el que se ataba el vestido, y lentamente comenzó a abrirlo.

-Adorada madre-comenzó a recitar Serena, envuelta en los recuerdos de rituales pasados en los que alguna vez participó-, permite a tu hija que me guíe sin tropiezos por este tu camino, para que me muestre las bases de lo que yo deberé mantener en el futuro...-

Mina le quitó el vestido, dejándolo en un canasto cerca de allí. Se puso a sus espaldas, y comenzó a desabrochar el sostén.

-¡Hey!-dijo Serena, sonrojándose. Salvo su madre, y ya muchos años atrás, nadie la había desnudado.

-No te pases películas...-le advirtió Mina, algo sonrojada también.-Eh... Serena... tengo que quitarte tus calzones también...

-¡Qué vergüenza!-dijo la de moños, tapándose la cara.

Mina se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a bajarlos, tratando de tocar lo menos posible a la chica, aunque sin lograrlo. Pasó la punta de uno de sus dedos cerca del vientre, y Serena se estremeció.

Cunado ya estuvieron en el suelo, le pidió que levantara sus pies para terminar de sacarlos, y terminó también de quitarle el sostén. Serena estaba completamente desnuda-y sonrojada- frente a ella.

-Métete al agua, mujer- le dijo, golpeándola en la cabeza levemente.

La chica no se hizo de rogar, y metió su pie al agua.

-¡Está caliente!-gritó, retirándolo de inmediato.

-Mentirosa- le dijo la otra. revolvió con su mano el agua y le dijo que se metiera otra vez.

Serena se metió y esta vez no reclamó.

-¿A que está deliciosa?

Serena se hundió hasta la nariz. Solo asintió.

-¿Puedes sentarte un poco? Tengo que desatarte el cabello...

La chica así lo hizo, y la otra rubia también. Le roció otra vez de pétalos, y agarró una esponja de baña, llenándola de un aceite de baño muy extraño.

-Mina... eso no sirve para lavar...-reparó la novia, mirando cómo lo llenaba.

-Tú no digas nada, que no sabes... además, esto es lo que necesito para este rito.

-Pero no es jabón...

-Sí lo es... y para tu información, lo tuvo que hacer Lita exclusivamente para esta ocasión.

-¿Las chicas colaboraron en esto?-preguntó Serena, llevando su cabbello a un lado para que Mina le restregara la espalda.

-¡Claro! Rei debe estar ahora mismo en el templo rezando, tal como este asunto lo exige. Y Ami tuvo que intervenir las cañerías ayer para conectarlas con un manantial que hay en las montañas. ¿Cómo?, no me lo preguntes que no tengo idea.- dijo, ahora lavando las piernas de la chica, mientras ésta apoyaba la cabeza en el borde de la tina.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que esto llevara tantas cosas que hacer...

-Nosotras tampoco – dijo Mina, yendo a por los brazos. Intencionadamente estaba evitando ciertas partes del cuerpo.- Pero ya ves... a lo que ser especiales nos obliga... -dijo trágicamente, llevándose una mano a la frente, como si sufriera. Ambas rieron.

La de Venus inspiró profundo y retiró el largo cabello de la otra. Agarró fuerte la esponja y procedió a frotar suavemente los pechos de Serena. Ella se sonrojó, y comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-Serena... no me lo hagas más difícil...

-¿Te es difícil acaso?

-No me refiero a eso... sino a que... pues... no me agrada tener que ir tocando a la gente sin su permiso y sin corresponderme... tú entiendes...

-Claro...-Serena rió, más tranquila, y Mina suspiró. Procedió a bajar por su tronco y rápidamente comenzó a frotar su sexo.

Serena se sonrojó con fuerza, pues nadie le había tocado allí antes.

Poco después, Mina dijo "¡Ya está!" y soltó la esponja.

-¿Terminamos?

-Te falta el pelo aún...

Tomó otro frasco con otro aceite y procedió a destaparlo. Lo vertió (?) sobre el cabello de la rubia y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. Continuó así por varios minutos, y luego de enjuagarlo, lo escurrió lo más posible.

-Ya tienes que salir de ahí...¿Puedes tomarte el pelo para ir por la toalla?

-Claro- dijo la bañada mientras la otra chica sacaba un juegode toallas blancas de un estante.

Serena se paró y agarró una para envolver su pelo. Salió de la tina, parándose sobre la alfombra que había en su salida y tiró de su cabello hacia atrás. Mina la envolvió con la toalla, para luego sacar el tapón del agua. La tina quedó llena de pétalos en sus bordes. Serena los vio, y le ofreció inmediatamente su ayuda para limpiar después.

La de Venus le secó el pelo entonces, mientras la de la Luna se secaba el cuerpo. Por el largo del cabello se demoraron largos minutos.

Serena vistió entonces una bata -blanca también- y Mina le pidió que esperara un momento.

A los minutos Mina la sacó del baño para llevarla a la alcoba.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?-preguntó la novia antes de entrar a la habitación. Al entrar, quedó boquiabierta. La alcoba estaba completamente iluminada por la luz de la Luna,que era azulada esa noche Todo se veía blanco con reflejos azules, inclusive la ropa de cama.

-Ahora toca mi parte del ritual...-murmuró Mina. Llevó de la mano a Serena al borde de la cama y la hizo sentarse.

-Serena... Ahora viene algo de lo que yo tengo que hacerme cargo íntegramente. Pero tienes que saber qué es.

-Mina... me estás asustando...-dijo la rubia, con las manos sobres sus rodillas y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mi querida princesa... ¿Recuerdas de qué planeta provengo?

-Pues... de Venus, pero...

-Exacto. Vengo del planeta del Amor...

-Y eso qué...-Mina la silenció con su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Serena... tú eres virgen al igual que yo, pero al contrario de mí, que soy una sacerdotisa de la diosa, tú tendrás que conocer los secretos del amor para con un hombre...

-Mina... Habla claro de una vez- ordenó la princesa, seria.

-Serena... mi misión en este rito es abrirte la puerta del placer por primera vez.

-¿Perdón?

-Es el Rito. Debes ser pura para poder realizarlo, pero debes ser... eh... iniciada en este secreto antes de contraer nupcias.- dijo Mina, levantándose y caminando en círculos frente a la chica. Hasta el momento, había actuado muy seria, pero ya no pudo más, y se arrodilló ante la princesa tomándole las manos y mirándola con cara compungida.- Serena... es lo que tengo que hacer, y no quería actuar sólo porque tengo qué ... debías saberlo para que no te agarrara tan de sorpresa...

-Mina... ¿porqué no me contaste antes?

-¿Necesitabas saberlo?

-Digo.. tenía que prepararme sicológicamente... Si voy a perder mi virginidad...-dijo, riéndo nerviosa para liberar un poco de tensión.

La chica rió con ganas, sentándose junto a ella.

-Niña, por Dios... de que la vas a perder, yo creo que sí, pero no literalmente... Además, ¡yo estoy en las mismas!

-¿Ésta sería tu primera vez?

-Para que veas que estamos en igualdad de condiciones...

Ambas rieron, y Serena se tiró cuan larga era sobre la cama.

-Entonces... Mi querida jefa de guardia, proceda en consecuencia...-dijo, imitando un modo militar.

-¡A la orden, mi capitana!-respondió la Venus, cuadrándose fente a la chica. Luego, se tendió a su costado y comenzó a trazar el perfil de la muchacha con su dedo, siendo lo más delicada que podía. Serena cerró los ojos, y suspiró.

Mina se armó de valor entonces y la besó, suavemente. Serena sintió este beso muy dulce. Al ver que su amiga no se atrevía a más, ella la tomó por el rostro y profundizó el beso. Mina se sorprendió, pero no tuvo tiempo para actuar. Serena se posó por sobre ella y siguió besándola. La muchacha, ahora sí, reaccionó y la correspondió con pasión. Posó sus manos por sobre su espalda y se volteó, quedando ella arriba.

La novia la miraba con los ojos brillantes, y algo sonrojada.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó la cantante.

-¿Habías besado antes?-preguntó Serena, evadiendo por ahora la respuesta.

-No... ¿Por?

-Porque no lo parece- dijo la otra, tomándola por el cuello y atrayéndola hacia sí, besándola con pasión otra vez.

Venus tomó elcontrol ahora y, dejando sus labios, tomó control de su cuello, mientras sus manos, tímidas, comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra. Serena gimió, pero comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Mina, buscando el nudo del cinturón. Cuando lo halló, lo tiró y lo lanzó lejos. Inmediatamente el vestido de la chica se soltó, y al sentirse expuesta, ella se irguió, quedando a horcajadas de la novia.

-Ahora creo que vamos a estar en igualdad – dijo la de la Luna, quitándole el vestido a una cohibida Venus.

La atrajo hacia sí y se dio vuelta para quedar ella sentada sobre la chica. Se soltó la bata y quedó sólo con la toalla.

-Lindo sostén- comentó,mientras se quitaba de encima y se sentaba junto a ella. La chica se sentó también, muy sonrojada.

-Serena... Yo... no sé qué...

-Estás igual de nerviosa que yo, Mina...

-Pero se supone que debería ser yo la que te tendría que estar...enseñando.

Serena la abrazó, sintiendo a la otra temblar.

-No te preocupes... creo que en esto tenemos que aprender juntas...-dijo, mientras le desabrochaba el sostén. Lo dejó caer, y luego de besarla muy suavemente, soltó su toalla, lanzándola lejos.

Mina la abrazó, cayendo sobre ella a la cama. Sus piernas se cruzaban, mientras Mina besaba a Serena, quien acariciaba los senos de la otra.

Ella entonces comenzó a masajear los pechos de la princesa mientras ella recorría el vientre de la de venuscon sus dedos.

Halló su sexo, y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente bajo el calzón. Mina, quien la estaba besando en ese momento, gimió.

Serena, conciente de ello, comenzó a besar a la otra en el cuello, bajando de a poco. Besó y mordió un poco sus senos, luego besó su ombligo. Bajó al vientre, y mientras lo lamía, esaba y mordía, Mina gemía de placer. Llegó a su vulva, y la mordió levemento. Oyó cómo la chica gemía su nombre y se excitó. Hizo que levantara las piernas y comenzó a besar su sexo. Lamió y mordió, y cuando halló el clítoris, comenzó a morderlo suavemente.

-Oh, por Dios, Serena...-gimió Mina, buscando la cabeza de la chica con sus manos. Sus pechos, erectos,clamaban por estímulo.

Serena sonrió, pero siguió estimulando el punto más sensible de Mina. Se separó de él unos momentos después, para volver a los pechos de Mina. Mordió cada pezón y luego ascendió a marcar su cuello, succionándolo de vez en cuando. Mina la abrazó, buscando sus labios y cruzando las piernas por sobre el cuerpo de Serena.. Cuando por fin los halló, los besó con furia, reclamando atención. Hizo que la chica se volteara para quedar ella arriba y la siguió besando, mientras sus dedos masajeaban los senos de la otra. Los pellizcó los frotó, haciendo que esta vez fuera la otra quien gimiera. Bajó a su cuello y lo mordió y lamió. Bajó a los pechos, y los mordió, mientras sus manos buscaban el sexo de la princesa. Al hallarlo, comenzaron a masajearlo con frenesí, haciendo que Serena gimiera y comenzara a bambolearse. Venus bajó entonces a él y comenzó a morder la vulva, lamiendo y mordiendo su clítoris, tal como antes habían hecho con ella.

Pero fue más allá, comenzó a penetrarla ligeramente con su lengua. Serena se sentó, gimiendo. Venus la empujó hacia atrás, pues le dificultaba la tarea. Cuando sintió que Serena estaba casi a punto de explotar, dejó de hacerlo y subió a besarla, mientras que con su mano continuaba. Serena se mecía, y tomaba la mano de Mina para empujarla aún más en su sexo. Mina la entendió y metió un dedo suavemente en su vagina. Lo metió y lo mediosacó repetidamente, cada vez yendo más profundo. Serena, aún mientras la besaba, gemía ahogadamente, pidiendo más. Mina metió entonces otro dedo, y con los otros comenzó a masajear el clítoris que aún seguñia húmedo. Serena explotó de placer. Se liberó de la boca de Mina y comenzó a jadear entrecortadamente, meciéndose violentamente para hacer las penetraciones más profundas. Mina, excitadísima por los gemidos de Serena, comenzó a frotar sus senos contra los de la otra chica, excitando y estimulando sus pezones. Serena gimió largamente, y uego dejó de moerse, agotada. Su vagina se hizo muy estrecha y liberó una gran cantidad de lubricante, con los que salieron los dedos de mina. Esta los lamió frente a Serena, quien, con los ojos semicerrados la miraba sonrojad y con los labios semiabiertos e hinchados.

-Oh, por Dios, Mina... eres fabulosa...

-Y eso que... que soy primeriza en... en estas lides- dijo la chica, jadeando.

La besó dulcemente y se recostó junto a ella, esperando que se recuperara un poco.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Serena iba por más. A los pocos minutos, la chica se sentó de espaldas sobre Mina y bajó a devolverle la mano. Mina gimió al sentir los labios de Serena sobre su propio sexo, pero casi gritó al sentir la lengua de la otra hundirse en su vagina, mientras los brazos de la princesa recorrían sus torneadas piernas. Sentía también los senos de la chica frotarse sobre su vientre, y las pantorrillas aprisionar su torso, chocando con sus propios senos. Levantó las piernas, y el cabello de la rubia comenzó a pasar por entre sus muslos, haciendo que sintiera aún más placer del que podía sentir hasta ese momento. Serena sacó su lengua y mordió su clítoris violentamente. Mina gritó de dolor, peor luego mutó a placer, pues la chica había metido sus dedos a su interior, moviéndolos, hurgando en ella y saliendo como se les antojase. Comenzó a mover su cadera al compás, mientras comenzaba a estimular ella misma sus pechos. Serena siguió así hasta que sintió un gemido profundo y largo de la Venus, que hizo que ella misma sintiera una oleada de placer. Sacó sus dedos de allí y metió su lengua, pasando sus dientes por sobre el sobrexcitado clítoris. Mina jadeó un par de veces, muy sensualmente y luego suspiró, dejando de moverse. Serena volvió a ponerse sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. Mina le respondió.

Quedaron así un par de minutos y luego Serena posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la guerrera, al tiempo que cruzaba una de sus piernas por entre las de la Venus. Agarró un mechón de pelo entre sus dedo y, mientras hablaba, lo mecía.

-Eso fue maravilloso, Mina...

-Y tú estuviste genial- le respondía la chica, acariciando su cabeza. Ambas, desnudas y perladas de sudor, descansaban en la cama a la luz de la luna, que parecía calmar los deseos aún existentes en ambas.

-¿Habrías pensado alguna vez que terminarías así a un día de tu matrimonio?- le preguntó a la novia. Ésta negó con la cabeza.

-No lo habría pensado... pero lo agradezco...- dijo, sellando los labios de Venus.

Ésta suspiró.

-Yo... yo lo hubiera heco con o sin rito...

-¿Me amas acaso?

-Sí... pero no como lo hace Darien. No sería tu pareja, si a eso te refieres. Es ese amor... cómo te lo digo...-dijo, mientras acariciaba sus senos, incitándola nuevamente- es ese tipo de amor que se tiene por las amigas más queridas... Me encantaría poder llegar a este punto con todas las chicas...

-¿Tan ardiente eres?-dijo, riéndose Serena. La besó otra vez, estremeciéndose al sentir los dedos de la chica en su vientre. Ella se adelantó y comenzó a masturbarla lentamente.

Mina se acomodó, gimiendo, pero siguió con la conversación.

-No es eso... si te das cuenta, hemos llegado a tal nivel de conocimiento y de confianza la una de la otra que... esto no es más que el acto más grande de unión que podríamos tener. Desde ahora, yo no tengo secretos contigo...

-Ni yo contigo...

-Porque ya conocemos lo más míntimo de la otra. ¿Me entiendes?

-Por supuesto...- dijo Serena, besándola otra vez. Mina la correspondió largamente, y luego comenzó con el proceso otra vez. Ambas comenzaron a besarse, a tocarse y a amarse al mismo tiempo; ambas llegaron al orgasmo una y otra vez esa noche.

Aún cansadas, pero ansiosas aún por lo que recién habían descubierto, no se dieron tregua.

-¿Volverá (beso) esto (lametón) a repetirse(mordisco)?-preguntó Serena, abrazada a Mina.

-No lo dudo...-respondió, hundiendo sus manos en la novia, quien gimió.-Pero, ¿Te complaceré cuando ya conozcas lo que se siente hacerlo con un hombre?-inqirió, penetrándola con los dedos y besándola por milésima vez.

Serena gimió, pero clavós manos en los senos de Mina, en venganza.

-Claro que sí... No dudo que será diferente, pero... tendré más experiencia para hacerte perder la cabeza...-dijo, sentándose en la cama y apoyándose en el repaldo de ella. Hizo sentarse a la chica entre sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarla, mientras la otra se aferraba a su cuerpo, meciéndose al ritmo y gimiendo "Serena". Cuando llegó al orgasmo, cambió y fue "Mina" lo que se oyó murmurar en la habitación.Cuando ya no pudieron más, se quedaron dormidas, cubiertas sólo por sus largos cabellos que, alborotados por la larga noche de pasión, cubrían los cuerpos ya cansados de ambas chicas.

Se bañaron juntas, antes que amaneciera, tocándole a Serena el bendecir a Mina frente a las diosa que invocaron al comienzo.

Y cuando la Luna se despedía de la noche, ambas, desnudas a la Luz de ella le ofrendaron por primeros pétalos rojos de su vida. Porque ambas ya eran mujeres.

En la mañana, luego de dormir un par de horas, Serena ayudó a Mina a ordenar la casa. Limpiaron los pétalos -comentando entre ellas que si Lita llegase a ver tanta rosa mutilada las aniquilaría-, ordenaron la habitación (observando con sorpresa el desastre en que había quedado la cama) y prepararon el desayuno, bromeando y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado. O como si por haber ocurrido todo, no hubiera nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Cuando fue la hora de que Serena se marchase, Mina la besó largamente, y luego de reír, la despidió fuera del edificio.

-El rito, oficialmente, ha terminado- murmuró al subir de nuevo a su casa.

Ambas aprendieron a amar a otra persona esa larga noche del rito.


End file.
